Holly and Havoc
by mrspencil
Summary: Responses to Hades' 2016 December Challenge: December 27: Books
1. Tree

_A_ / _N: Hades December Challenge._

 _1st Dec Prompt from Aleine Skyfire: Christmas tree in 221B._

 _Best wishes to all:-)_

* * *

 **Christmas Tree**

* * *

The first of December and Watson was fuming,

He glared through the window at fast falling snow;

An assortment of papers piled up round his ankles

And fluttered as Holmes blithely paced to and fro.

No surface was clear of his friend's apparatus

An assortment of samples and test tubes and stuff;

Rolled charts filled all chairs, which was why he was standing;

He turned to his comrade, sighed deeply, "Enough!"

Holmes paused in his steady, preoccupied pacing

And noticed the doctor's expression at last;

Absorbed in a tangled and twisted conundrum

He had not an inkling how time had sped past.

Poor Watson looked weary; a long day with patients,

And still had his hat and his coat in his hand.

The coat hooks were hidden 'neath more of Holmes' "research"

And goodness knew what was draped on the hat stand.

"Dear Holmes", he spoke slowly and firmly and clearly,

"The state of our lodgings; it just isn't on.

I am heading to bed, can you please kindly fix it."

A slam of the door and the doctor was gone.

~0~

Holmes studied the room through the eyes of his comrade

And winced; he could see why the doctor spoke out

His flatmate put up with a great deal of chaos,

But this was too much, beyond reasonable doubt.

He decided he really should heed the good doctor;

He rolled up his sleeves, put his case to one side

The spark of a plan tweaked his brain, quite a notion;

The first of December...'twas now Christmastide...

~0~

Next morning, the doctor still weary and wary;

Not hopeful, not happy, just gently resigned;

Stepped into the parlour, and stared, eyes wide open,

And marvelled at Holmes' most inventive great mind.

The papers and bottles and charts were still present,

But stacked in one corner quite out of the way

And structured and sculpted and tied with red ribbon;

A truly exceptional festive display.

~0~

Green highlights were added to rolled paper branches

And coloured glass bottles spun round crazily.

A triumph of Holmes quite bizarre engineering;

A dazzling, and aptly unique crafted tree

For Christmas; two hundred and twenty one B.

~0~


	2. Trapped

_A_ / _N: Hades December challenge_

 _2nd Dec prompt from Aleine Skyfire: Holmes get trapped at an event he'd rather avoid._

* * *

 **Trapped**

* * *

Please picture a holly and ivy decked ballroom,

Where candlelight flickers on walls, all aglow;

And gaily dressed ladies like elegant peacocks

Are bobbing and twirling in time, to and fro.

Their smartly dressed partners are gliding precisely

In time to the music; a waltz starts to play.

The room fills wth chatter and laughter and movement

And warmth at the end of a cold winter's day.

~0~

Alone in one corner, a black suited figure,

In contrast, is shadowed and silent and still.

He stares at the dregs in his wine glass intently,

As if by sheer willpower his drink might refill.

He did not expect to attend such a party,

He wished for an evening spent quietly alone;

Yet somehow he'd ended up here and besuited;

So far from his precious, unique comfort zone.

~0~

He blamed the good doctor for how this had happened;

Regarding his action as blackmail, no less.

A threat to spill all to that "dear Mrs Hudson"

Was the reason he sat here in full evening dress.

He really was sorry he broke her best teapot

(And milk jug, and several fine teacups as well.)

All would have been fine once he'd sourced some replacements,

But Watson had witnessed, and threatened to tell.

~0~

The price of his silence was sharing an evening

With John Watson and Mary in seasonal cheer.

They knew he received gold embossed invitations

"For Holmes and his friends", from the Mayor, every year.

And for once Holmes would send his most graceful acceptance;

And for once the fine card would remain in plain sight;

And for once they'd dress up and set out for the mansion

And be part of a sparkling and magical night.

~0~

Holmes sighed and peered over the rim of his wine glass;

Then spied John and Mary, absorbed in their dance;

He observed arms entwined, both with eyes for no other,

As though they were in the first flush of romance.

He smiled, quite against his intended expression;

His friend had not seemed so relaxed for some time.

Perhaps there was merit in such an occasion;

A break from full clinics and clients and crime.

~0~

He poured a fine claret, caught the good doctor's eye;

And toasted their friendship, his wine glass held high.

~0~


	3. Overseas

_A/N: Hades' December Challenge_

 _Dec 3 Prompt from Sparky Dorian: Overseas_

* * *

 **Overseas**

* * *

Overseas;

Clearly an easy deduction;

The postmark, the envelope

Gave it away.

A cotton based paper;

Handmade and uneven;

The stamp, quite exotic;

A smudged letter "A".

~0~

The address;

Still quite clear;

Blotted twice

With dry sand

In a wide

Looping scrawl;

Black ink pen

In right hand.

~0~

Slanting "m";

Broken "t";

Letter "s" slightly slurred.

Holmes assessed every stroke

Which made up

Every word.

~0~

He looked up;

Stamford smiled,

Holmes then spoke;

Thoughtful tone.

"I of course

Know this

Script

Just as well

As my own."

~0~

"I am touched

That you kept

Such small keepsakes

As these;

From a young

Army medic;

Sent to war

Overseas."

~0~


	4. Train

_Hades' December challenge_

 _4th Dec: Prompt from cjnwriter: A scene on a train._

 _Refers to the canon tale The Adventure of Silver Blaze._

 _Verse pattern owes a lot to Robert Louis Stevenson._

* * *

 **Train**

* * *

Clutching their Bradshaws, clutching their cases;

They head for the train and the Winchester races.

Holmes is hell bent on a stunning conclusion;

Watson's beside him in loyal confusion.

Choosing their seats for the journey with care,

Leaving the smog for clear southerly air,

Leaving the city, the crowds at the station,

Off to a distant, more rural location.

~0~

Glimpses of buildings with chimneys sky high;

Terraces, markets and houses pass by.

Out past the villages, calm and serene;

According to Holmes a benevolent screen

For the darkest of passions and darkest of deeds;

The innocent air of contentment misleads.

Counting the telegraph poles gives the time

It will take to arrive at the scene of the crime.

~0~

Roadways and waterways here and then gone,

Two friends light their pipes and the train rattles on.

Cuttings from newspapers cover the floor

Of the carriage compartment as often before.

Papers are scattered and theories abound

As to whether the client's lost horse will be found;

Discussing the cause of that death on the heath

And the grudges and motives which lie underneath.

~0~

Hark! There's a whistle, the train slowing down,

And the view from the window is Winchester town.

They retrieve their belongings, alight with great haste;

The game is afoot, not a moment to waste

Holmes is impatient; he must not be late

He yells for a cab, his assignment won't wait.

And Watson's not fazed by his friends brief displeasure:

A journey with Holmes is a journey to treasure.

~0~


	5. Wishes

_A/N: Hades' December challenge_

 _5th Dec prompt from Winter Winks 221: Wishing for a..._

* * *

 **Wishes**

* * *

The fifth of December, the city of London;

A clear cloudless night.

A shooting star traces a path through the heavens;

A magical sight...

~0~

A doctor heads home from an urgent home visit

And sees the star fall.

He wishes no patients will need his attention;

No suffering at all.

~0~

A detective in Baker Street stands by the window

And sees the star too.

He wishes a knock at the door will soon herald

A case to work through.

~0~

A landlady pauses from tasks in the kitchen

And sees the star's track.

She wishes whoever has "stolen" her tea set

Will give it her back

~0~

An inspector still ploughing through paperwork

Sees the star's trail.

He wishes his men will stay safe while on duty

And sense will prevail.

~0~

A group of small urchins pause mischief and mayhem

And stare at the star.

They wish for good luck for those lost and abandoned,

Wherever they are.

~0~

A government "agent" looks up from his supper

And notes the star shine.

He wishes for quiet and orderly conduct

And more vintage wine.

~0~

Soft whispers and words fill the air from those watching

Who know the star's worth;

Their hopes for the future, and, most of all, wishes

For peace upon earth.

~0~


	6. Three Kings

_A/N:Hades' December Challenge._

 _6th Dec Prompt from Riandra: Three kings._

 _Arthur is an original character, the smallest and youngest Irregular._

* * *

 **Three Kings**

* * *

"No!"

Not "Perhaps", or

"More details, please doctor";

But a sharp, unequivocal

"No!"

Watson sighed; "Such a shame that your

Excellent acting ability

Won't be on show."

~0~

"I will give the bad news

To the Yarder's committee,

The widows and orphans as well,

That their charity efforts

Will not be enhanced

By your presence

And coffers won't swell."

~0~

"I had hoped you would like

To enhance the production

And thus guarantee

It's success;

But alas

The idea of a Christmas themed drama

Quite clearly has caused

Great distress."

~0~

"I'm sure Arthur won't mind

That the offer's declined."

~0~

Watson stood and declared he would go

To young Arthur

And break the extremely sad news

He was stopped in his tracks

By a hand on his shoulder;

Holmes spoke; "I'm aware of your ruse."

~0~

"A fine shot at drama,

Dear Watson,

Your pathos

And meek acquiescence

Rang true.

If I have to perform

To help widows and orphans

Then so,

My good doctor,

Do you!"

~0~

No choice but to agree;

Watson had been fooled...expertly.

~0~

So...

Great expectations

Excitement

And tension;

Rehearsals progressed

Day by day,

Till the city hall filled

On the opening night

Of the Yarder's

Nativity play.

~0~

With Hopkins as Joseph,

And Mary as Mary ;

In blue,

Quite demure

And serene;

Lestrade as a

Grumpy old innkeeper

Deftly

Succeeded in

Stealing the scene.

~0~

The little shepherds and sheep

Lay on the hillside, asleep.

~0~

Mrs Hudson;

Majestic, formidable angel,

With wings and gold halo

Appeared,

Her speech

Of great joy and great tidings

Drowned out

As the row of small shepherd boys

Cheered.

~0~

A hush

As the atmosphere changed

In an instant;

You could hear

A gold-plated

Pin drop

As three camels,

(Six Yarders)

Which carried three kings,

Made their entrance

And came to a stop.

~0~

Three kings; two quite tall

And the third one, very small.

~0~

Their hawk-featured leader

Dismounted his camel,

Resplendent

In purple and gold.

And spoke of the star

And their long desert journey

Like no other tale

Had been told.

~0~

Every word,

Every gesture,

And nuanced emotion

Had the open-mouthed audience

Gripped.

The other two kings

Sat in silence;

Young Arthur

And Watson.

(Hair dyed, moustache clipped)

~0~

A well-deserved standing ovation

For Holmes' astounding oration.

~0~

The stable finale

With Joseph and Mary,

Small shepherds,

Large angel,

Three kings,

And a newly born baby,

And peace to the world,

And the joy

Such a

Christmas tale

Brings.

~0~

Donations poured in,

Once the curtain

Had fallen;

The coffers

Were bursting

And full;

And even the

Cynical,

Churlish

Detective

Declared

The whole evening...

"Not dull."

~0~

This time, next year?

Sherlock Holmes will definitely reappear.

~0~


	7. Under the Tree

_A/N: Hades' December Challenge_

 _7th Dec Prompt from Wordwielder: under the tree_

 _Refers to the tree Holmes made earlier, in chapter one_

 _Contains crossover_

* * *

 **Under the Tree**

* * *

A soft rustle,

A rattle,

Then silence.

The doctor looked up and around;

He was adding a tale to his journal,

And was certain he'd heard an odd sound.

~0~

But all he could see was Holmes' unique Christmas tree.

He returned to his work,

Then heard squeaking!

He moved from his chair

And peered under the tree;

Not a squeak,

But a tiny mouse speaking.

~0~

The mouse, round and dapper in waistcoat and tweeds,

Appeared to be taking instructions

From a leaner, excitable velvet-clad mouse,

Who was studying Holmes' strange constructions

~0~

He was darting up rolled paper branches with ease,

Then pausing to check joints and angles;

He was measuring string used to tie test tubes up;

Taking note of the twists, turns and tangles.

~0~

He was calling out figures, and notes to his friend

Who was carefully writing them down.

Then, a last nimble movement and back to the floor;

Not a mark on his mauve dressing gown.

~0~

Watson smiled as the rodents moved closer to chat

And to check that their task was complete.

He blew gently to ruffle the grey furry ears

Of the guests he felt honoured to meet.

~0~

They looked up, somewhat startled,

Saw Watson above;

The short portly rodent bowed low.

The good doctor had saved him from watery doom

One December night two years ago.

~0~

Basil the great mouse detective looked up

At the human's amused friendly smile.

"Dr Watson!" he squeaked, in a light baritone,

"We are closely observing Holmes' style."

~0~

"From the wainscot, dear Dawson watched Holmes build this tree;

He was simply entranced at the sight.

So I thought I'd construct a small version myself

And we're here to check details tonight."

~0~

Watson smiled at the thought of a miniature tree

Bringing cheer to a small Boswell's heart;

And presented thread, paper and coloured glass beads

For the project to get a head start.

~0~

Grateful thanks, mince pie crumbs, and a seasonal toast,

With a thimble of vintage wine poured;

Then the mice bid good night and returned with their gifts

To their home behind stained skirting board.

~0~

The good doctor returned to his book and his pens;

Should he write of what just had occurred?

Then he thought of dear Holmes, what he'd think of the tale;

He'd declare the whole scene quite absurd

~0~

He would keep this encounter, quite safe, in his head

Not a tale to be shared;

Not a word.

~0~


	8. Meeting

_A/N: Hades' December challenge._

 _8th Dec Prompt from Sparky Dorian: Watson and an old friend meet at the worst possible time._

* * *

 **Meeting**

* * *

Midnight:

All was set

And ready,

Watson checked the time

And waited.

Watched for Holmes

Expected signal

From the corner;

Still;

Breath bated.

~0~

Glint of light

From gap in curtain;

There

Then gone;

Now time for action.

Old tweed cap

Keeps face

Half-hidden;

Task;

Create a

Brief distraction.

~0~

Rough wool coat,

And well-worn trousers,

Hobnail boots,

And drunken air.

Singing off-key

Ballads loudly;

Lurching round

The tree-lined square.

~0~

Doors and windows

Banging open;

Folk askance at

Street

Commotion.

Meanwhile, from

An attic window,

Holmes slips out;

One fluid motion.

~0~

Watson;

One more

Round completed;

One more

Bawdy

Bar room song;

Followed by

A vain attempt

To make

Bystanders

Sing along.

~0~

Once quite sure

Of Holmes'

Safe exit,

Watson

Winds the drama down;

Bows

(A quite flamboyant

Flourish),

Aims to leave

This part of town.

~0~

Exit route

Is blocked by figure,

Grabbing him

With strong

Right hand...

"What on earth

Dear John

Has happened?

Drunk?

I don't quite understand."

~0~

Watson stares

At him

In horror;

Looks the speaker

In the eyes.

Anstruther!

He's seen his antics

Recognised,

Despite disguise!

~0~

Visions of

A lack of locums;

Days when Holmes

Sets out alone;

Summons from

Physicians' Councils

Once his

"Drinking vice"

Is known.

~0~

Trying hard to

Get the words out;

Watson tries

An explanation

Simply digs the hole

Much deeper

To his colleagues'

Consternation.

~0~

Crowds

Begin to form,

The ripples

Spread around

The bustling square.

Someone calls

A local copper

Children,

From high windows

Stare.

~0~

Holmes

Steps out

From shade and shadow

Pats Anstruther

On the arm

"Please forgive

My friend's

Performance,

Sorry if

It caused alarm."

~0~

Watson simply

Followed orders;

Sober

Not inebriated

Helped me solve

A case;

He should be

Not condemned;

Congratulated.

~0~

Watson stands

Quite straight,

Clear-headed;

Nodding at the

Stunned physician;

Heads for home

With Holmes,

Now smiling.

One more most

Successful mission.

~0~

Holmes turns back;

"One final word

If any have

The slightest doubt

Of this good doctor's

Spotless name,

My brother, Mycroft,

Will sort it out."

~0~


	9. Encounter

_A/N: Hades' December challenge_

 _9th Dec Prompt from Aleine Skyfire: A very drunk Holmes and Watson confront Moriarty. ...he tells them to go home._

* * *

 **Encounter**

* * *

 _In the depths of a criminal mastermind's lair,_

 _Sits a criminal mastermind, silent and spare;_

 _He reflects on the strangest event of the week,_

 _An encounter of which he's reluctant to speak_

 _For he has quite a strong puritanical streak..._

~0~

On the ninth of December, he stepped from his lair.

(Even criminal masterminds need some fresh air)

It was late in the evening, he doesn't like morning,

Or tinsel, or trinkets or baubles adorning

The fir trees which border the path in the park.

He prefers not to see them, so waits till it's dark;

His habits are those of an owl, not a lark.

~0~

He followed his well worn, predictable track;

Far away from the crowds, and was just turning back

To return to his criminal mastermind lair;

When a horrible noise made him turn round and stare

At two men, arm in arm, who were tunelessly singing

A jumbled up carol; glad tidings, bells ringing.

The shrill caterwauling was less than joy bringing.

~0~

The criminal mastermind's brain was extensive;

His study of cadence and speech, comprehensive;

He knew both the voices, now drunkenly slurring,

And could hardly believe the event now occurring.

Arch enemies should meet in a scene with more drama.

(With the backdrop, perhaps, of a Swiss panorama)

He practiced deep breathing and felt somewhat calmer.

~0~

Holmes, and his sidekick physician, no less;

Who had clearly been drinking that night to excess.

His heart hit his boots as he heard "Moriarty!

You missed an indel...el... incredible party!"

Before he could move, the two revellers faced him;

And to his great horror, the detective embraced him;

The most awkward position Fate ever had placed him.

~0~

There followed a frantic, quite rapid deflection;

He was really not one for displays of affection

From the men who had sworn to destroy all his schemes;

This was really the stuff of warped nightmarish dreams.

He stepped out of reach. "Do you think this is clever?

Mr Holmes, Doctor Watson, stop now!

You must never

Declare I'm your best mate;

Not now

And not ever!"

~0~

He longed for the peace of his mastermind's lair;

It was well worth the cost of a hansom cab fare.

He hailed a cab quickly ( none ever refused him.)

And turned to the duo, whose antics bemused him,

And bundled them into the cab, such a pity

They had started another, quite personal, ditty;

Which he deemed to be neither on target nor witty.

~0~

A sigh of relief as the cab disappeared

And the path to his mastermind's lair, at last, cleared

He would carry on building his empire of crime

And choose a more sober and dignified time

To defeat his arch enemy once and for all.

Not a random, unplanned and unarmed drunken brawl.

(That backdrop, again, of a Swiss waterfall ).

~0~

 _In the depths of a criminal mastermind's lair;_

 _Moriarty reflects on the whole strange affair._

 _This encounter with Watson and Holmes made him think_

 _How a spider's spun threads ravel out, interlink;_

 _And how much at the moment_

 _He needed a drink._

~0~


	10. Montague Street

_A/N: Hades' December challenge._

 _10th Dec Prompt from I'm Nova: A sketch from the Montague Street years._

* * *

 **Montague Street**

* * *

A functional,

Practical,

Low budget

Base

From which to

Pursue

And examine

Each

Case.

~0~

A no frills

Apartment

From which

To fight

Crime.

A landlord

Demanding

The rent

Paid

On time.

~0~

A long

List

Of rules;

Heavy fines

For

All mess.

No noise,

(Even music)

Which may

Cause

Distress.

~0~

No calls

After

Ten

And

No late

Evenings

Out.

Any

Breaches,

And tenancy

Claims

Are in

Doubt.

~0~

No smoking.

No drugs.

No hot

Meals

Are

Included.

All firearms

And

Chemistry sets

Are

Excluded.

~0~

All damage

To fittings,

Or anything

Lost,

The fee

Will be

Twice

The

Original

Cost.

~0~

No

Doors

Will be

Answered

By

Landlord,

Or wife.

No letters

Transfixed

With

A

Sharp-pointed

Knife.

~0~

No animal

Samples

No

Empty-eyed

Skull,

No extra

Books

Scattered

When

Bookshelves

Are full.

~0~

No criminal relics

In frames

On

Display,

No

Slippers as storage

To get in

The way.

~0~

No pokers

As weapons

Or bent

Out of shape.

If carpets

Are burned;

Hefty fine,

No escape.

~0~

Holmes

Gazed

At the list;

His packed

Suitcase

In hand;

A promising,

Friendlier

Flatshare

Was planned.

~0~

He'd be happy

To never

Return

To this room.

Three words

Set his future;

"Afghanistan,

I presume?"

~0~


	11. Hug Earned

_A/N: Hades' December challenge_

 _11th Dec: Prompt from Winter Winks 221: Lestrade need a a hug. Why?_

* * *

 **Hug earned**

* * *

It was late on a cold, wet winter's evening

When at last he reached the Baker Street front door;

Knocking weakly, as he huddled at the entrance;

A bedraggled, frozen figure, icy puddles on the floor.

~0~

The sound had caught the ear of Mrs Hudson;

She ushered him inside the warm bright hall;

He was so caked up with mud and ice and water

That she did not recognise this late night caller's face at all.

~0~

She ignored the future cleaning implications

And called for some assistance with his plight;

Holmes and Watson, duly summoned, joined her swiftly

And provided towels and blankets for this sodden, sorry sight.

~0~

Seconds later, and a startled exclamation

From the doctor as the grime and mud was cleared;

From a battered and bespattered, mud-stained stranger,

The features of Inspector G Lestrade had just appeared.

~0~

From dressed wounds to steaming bath and clean dry clothing,

Then a warming bowl of soup and fireside chair;

Calm attendance while he gradually recovered,

Before requesting details as to what had brought him there.

~0~

The inspector stretched his feet towards the fire,

His voice was somewhat shaky as he spoke;

"I had not expected such a rough adventure

Or to make it out alive and find my way to you kind folk."

~0~

"I was heading in an easterly direction

Along the Thames embankment, gentle stroll,

When I heard a loud and heated conversation

From a tied-up ancient barge, the sort that's used for hauling coal."

~0~

I realised one voice was quite familiar;

A villain we'd been seeking for some time.

A large, ill-tempered bloke, one Mr Edwards;

A man accused of jewel heists and a taste for violent crime.

~0~

"I know I should have called for reinforcements;

I knew I should not tackle them alone,

But I wanted to be sure of my suspicions

And told myself I would not get too close whilst on my own..."

~0~

"But I slipped and lost my footing as I neared them

And Edwards sent two henchmen out to look;

The only place to hide was half in shadows;

A space behind the storage hold, a cramped and freezing nook."

~0~

"I was trapped upon the barge for several hours;

The penalty, if caught, was in no doubt;

I was bruised and freezing cold and thought it likely

That I would be discovered and my luck would soon run out."

~0~

"I think I fell asleep, I can't be certain;

A sudden movement jolted me awake;

I noticed to my horror we were moving

And was daunted by the dreadful risk I knew I had to take."

~0~

"I moved as fast as aching muscles let me

And leapt from deck towards the muddy shore;

My exploits went unseen in growing darkness;

The icy water hit me like no shock I'd felt before."

~0~

"I would have lasted seconds only, swimming;

Thank God for sloping banks, I found my feet

And hauled myself up slowly from the shallows,

Whilst gentle snowflakes falling changed to grey incessant sleet."

~0~

"I don't know how I scaled the icy mudbank;

I did not truly think I might survive;

A passing drayman dropped me near your doorstep

And I'm grateful for your help and very glad to be alive."

~0~

Lestrade gave Holmes the wanted vessel's details;

A message was despatched to Scotland Yard;

The doctor stoked the fire, and Mrs Hudson

Approached the dear inspector and, on impulse, hugged him hard.

~0~


	12. Trapped 2

_A/N: Hades' December challenge_

 _12th Dec Prompt from cjnwriter: A formal dance._

 _A continuation of a previous response_

* * *

 **Trapped 2**

* * *

Back at the ball; John and Mary are dancing

And Holmes, glass in hand, is observing the scene.

He notes every step of gavottes and mazurkas;

Counts half turns and quick steps and twirls in between.

He has, he knows well, a refined ear for music,

A good sense of rhythm, a nimble physique;

He speculates how he would cope on the dance floor;

A simple experiment, neat and unique.

~0~

The dance ends, he's joined by a flushed, happy couple;

A moment to rest, then he turns to John's bride;

"Dear Mary, I'd like your kind help in my research;

Can I take to the dance floor with you at my side?

The science of music and step change and rhythm

Intrigues me and needs to be put to the test.

You seem quite proficient in galops and polkas

Of available subjects you might be the best."

~0~

Mary smiled sweetly, accepting the offer;

John Watson sat back, grinning, highly amused;

They had blackmailed their friend to attend this occasion

And were pleased, after sulking, dear Holmes was enthused.

A tune started playing, both moved to the centre,

Holmes waving his hands to assess pace and beat.

He held Mary Watson, adjusted the angle;

And measured the accurate placement of feet.

~0~

Holmes danced, like a man who'd been born on the dance floor;

He glided,

He quick-stepped,

With Mary, he soared;

Apart from the music, the whole room fell silent;

The gentlefolk ceased idle chitchat, stared, awed.

Impeccable timing, and posture and foot work

With additional movements, made up on the spot;

Oblivious to the large space cleared around them,

The couple continued through waltz and gavotte.

~0~

Applause, as the band ceased their playing, Holmes, startled,

Looked out at the clapping, appreciative crowd.

His simple experiment seemed quite successful;

He caught Watson's eye, smiled at Mary, and bowed.

Then supper and respite from recent exertions;

Holmes finding his study's results fascinating.

He observed his two friends, and the band getting ready

And the long queue of eager dance partners now waiting...

~0~

The mayor's annual ball;

Not an event to be avoided after all.

~0~


	13. Candles

_A/N: Hades' December challenge_

 _13th Dec Prompt from cjnwriter: Candles._

 _Refers to the Christmas tree Holmes made in an earlier prompt._

* * *

 **Candles**

* * *

Watson!

Today I am going to light candles;

There is no more felicitous time.

You will be quite delighted,

Once all are ignited;

The effect will be simply sublime.

~0~

Don't dwell on my past conflagrations;

The rooms full of burnt things and soot.

Yes, I can be blamed

For those trees I have flamed

And the vast bills which followed them, but...

~0~

This time I have read "Health and Safety"

And have made a risk management check;

I will act with great caution

Take every precaution,

Thus avoiding a smouldering wreck.

~0~

I will fill several buckets of water

And will put these fire blankets in place

In a ring round the tree,

And a barrier...see?

And a fireman can stand there, in case.

~0~

Yes, I know that my tree is rolled paper,

And that papery things cause concern;

But the candles are small

And won't touch them at all;

They are fairly unlikely to burn.

~0~

And yes, the bright coloured glass test tubes

Weren't emptied of all residue;

They could leak or corrode

Or, if heated, explode;

I didn't quite think that bit through...

~0~

And, the angel I fashioned, dear Watson,

With cordite teased out to make hair?

You think one small candle

Is more than she'd handle

And I'm risking a heavenly flare?

~0~

Perhaps, I won't light all the candles

I attached to my nice Christmas tree.

I'll light two on the table,

Where conditions are stable;

You're relieved at my choice, I can see.

It's a gift, my dear Watson, from me.

~0~


	14. Determination

_A/N: Hades' December challenge_

 _14th Dec Prompt from Riandra: Where there's a will_

 _Includes Arthur...a very small urchin._

* * *

 **Determination**

* * *

Arthur, the youngest and smallest Irregular,

Sat up in bed, deep in thought;

He had planned to do something quite special this Christmas

And time was, alas, running short.

He wanted to thank all the folk who had helped him

When lost on the cold city streets.

He hoped to surprise every one of his friends

With some carefully made festive treats.

He'd saved up some money, wrapped under his pillow,

From all of the pennies he'd earned;

And had written a smudged and laborious list

Of his plans and the people concerned.

A bad bout of flu had delayed his endeavours

And forced him to rethink anew;

Ten days left till Christmas, restored to good health,

And a hundred and one things to do.

~0~

The first thing to do was consult Mrs Hudson,

She would help with his schemes, he was sure.

As soon as the doctor and Holmes had left home

He knocked on the kitchen back door.

He showed her his list and explained his intentions;

She smiled and agreed to assist.

An eager young Arthur with hope in his eyes;

An impossible plea to resist.

He offered some pennies to borrow her kitchen,

Buy sugar and ginger and spice.

After chat and hot chocolate and quick calculations

They agreed on a reasonable price.

The recipes, baking help and supervision

Mrs Hudson insisted were free,

And Arthur agreed to return the next day,

With hands spotless, at quarter to three.

~0~

Next task, little Arthur set off for the market,

His list in his small mittened hand.

He walked through the cobblestoned streets in cold sunshine

And approached a small bright-coloured stand.

He needed red ribbon, he'd already measured

The length and the width for his needs.

The stall keeper wrapped his small purchase with care,

And added some shiny blue beads.

~0~

0ff to the park, for his next acquisition;

Red berries, and holly, dark green.

The park keeper noticed young Arthur's behaviour,

But pretended he just hadn't seen.

~0~

And paper, some paper for wrapping up presents;

Brown paper, he thought, would be best.

The shopkeeper peered at young Arthur and pondered

The polite scruffy urchin's request.

He could sell at a discount, some crumpled brown paper

And some remnants of twisted brown thread,

And as it was Christmas, an extra free gift;

Two pencils, one green and one red.

~0~

Clutching his precious small purchases tightly,

Young Arthur ran home, light of heart.

He had used up the last of his bright shiny pennies

And was excited and eager to start.

Red stars and green fir trees were drawn on brown paper,

He cut lengths of the twisted brown thread.

Crooked red bows and small loop of red ribbon,

Prepared for the baked goods ahead.

The shiny blue beads threaded onto more ribbon

And slowly, painstakingly tied;

A perfectly wonderful, elegant necklace,

Which someone would wear with great pride.

~0~

Then off the next day to the Baker Street kitchen

And flour covered, dough mixing fun

And back home to bed for a tired young Irregular

With festive gift making all done.

~0~

And did the gift giving go well?

That's another tale to tell.

~0~


	15. Secret Love

_A/N: Hades' December challenge_

 _15th Dec Prompt from Sparky Dorian: Mycroft and his secret love (whatever/whomever that may be)._

 _Wishing Ennui Enigma a very happy birthday:-)_

* * *

 **Secret Love**

* * *

Back home

In his Pall Mall apartment;

Alone

With his tastefully furnished

And elegant rooms.

A bottle of wine

Opened, ready and waiting;

A nightly tradition

As 12 o'clock looms.

A silent, predictable evening, as always,

Spent safely within

The Diogenes Club,

Has followed a day of

Political turmoil;

The government wheel spins

With him at the hub.

He has little time

For traditional pleasures;

He is fond of his wine

But not women or song

Apart for one lady,

A regular goddess;

His love for her work

Is consistent and strong.

He leafs through her writings

And bright illustrations,

Her thoughts on a subject

So close to his heart.

There is rarely a day

When her seminal tome

And the elder Holmes brother

Are ever apart.

Yes, It seems

Mycroft Holmes

Just adores Mrs Beeton;

Her cooking

Inspires him

Like little else can.

Without her

His life would be

Duller and darker;

She's made him a better,

And much bigger,

Man.

~0~

* * *

 _Mrs Beeton was a Victorian journalist who wrote "Mrs Beeton's Book of Household Management", an extremely popular recipe and household tips book._

 _According to "The Greek Interpreter ", Mycroft is quite large._


	16. Trees!

_A/N: Hades' December challenge_

 _16th Dec Prompt from cjnwriter: The Christmas tree black market_

* * *

 **Trees**!

* * *

A case!

Oh yes, a Christmas case!

A Christmas tree black market case!

A most unfestivelike disgrace.

Please gather round, I'll tell you more...

The start; a knock upon the door...

~0~

We heard the knock, both Holmes and I;

Holmes peered outside and gave a cry.

I also peered, I wondered why

The street below had caught his eye.

A horse and cart parked nice and neat

Against the kerb on Baker Street.

A cart for carting Christmas trees;

But this cart carted none of these!

Just broken branches, brown and small;

No lovely Christmas trees at all!

We rushed downstairs and through the hall

To see the man who'd paid a call

And had no Christmas trees at all.

~0~

The man, a large and sombre chap,

With rustic coat and old tweed cap,

Informed us of his great mishap.

He'd chopped down trees to fill his cart,

The kind of trees which warm the heart;

When, almost ready to depart,

Delivering each lovely tree;

He'd gone to fetch his flask of tea.

(December days are cold, you see)

He filled his battered old tea flask,

( A gift from late wife, since you ask)

A quick and necessary task.

He came back out, the wait was brief...

And stopped,

And stared,

In disbelief

On no!

Oh woe!

A festive thief!

His trees had gone!

Yes!

Every one!

Yes,

Every single tree

Had gone!

An empty cart.

No single tree.

None left;

Such Christmas misery.

~0~

A distant hearse, with mournful bell

And muffled carriage wheels as well,

And broken branches on the ground;

No witnesses, alas, around

Was all that this poor carter found.

He rushed to see his friends to tell

Them all about what fate befell

The trees which he had hoped to sell,

And found

They'd lost their trees as well!

No lovely trees for them to sell!

~0~

They told police

About their woe,

But this was several

Days ago.

And had they found the culprits?

No!

~0~

The man, the large and sombre chap,

With rustic coat and old tweed cap,

And tea cup balanced on his lap,

Then paused his tale

And looked quite pale...

~0~

This morning, walking down the street,

On weary and unhopeful feet,

He glanced aside and clearly saw

A lovely tree outside a door;

A tree he'd seen not long before,

For every carter knows by heart

Each tree he places in his cart,

The shape and every single part.

He knocked upon the door to see

Just where they'd bought their Christmas tree.

He stood, with old tweed cap in hand,

And hoped that they would understand

How devious and underhand

It was to steal a Christmas tree

And sell it on so brazenly;

Quite boldly and unfestively.

The owner of the house agreed

With sombre chap in rustic tweed,

And railed against such festive greed

But did not have a useful lead.

He'd bought the tree,

Quite happily

From three tall men,

Who'd called to see

If he would like

A Christmas tree.

The quoted price

Was very nice;

They did not need

To ask him twice.

He did not see

Each tall man's face;

They'd stood in quite

A shadowed place.

~0~

His tale now told,

The carter stood

And begged assistance,

If we could.

Of course we stated

That we would;

We liked the thought

Of doing good.

So off he went

The sombre chap,

With rustic coat

And old tweed cap,

While we devised

A tree thief trap...

~0~

Next morning,

Wearing cap and coat,

And old grey scarf

Around my throat;

I parked a cart of lovely trees,

And hoped the thieves

Would notice these;

I went inside so they could seize

My stack of lovely Christmas trees.

~0~

Holmes hid quite near,

And hoped to hear

Tree thieves appear.

A short cold wait

And then, kind Fate,

They took the bait!

~0~

A sleek black hearse with three tall men

Pulled up beside the cart and then

In seconds every tree had gone;

The mournful bell tolled on and on

And three tall men now sat upon

Ill-gotten gains, the trees well hid

Beneath a giant coffin lid.

A disrespectful deed they did.

~0~

A signal, and young Arthur raced

And got himself securely placed

Upon the rear, not seen at all,

And held on tight, and did not fall.

A brave young urchin, brave and small.

~0~

We followed them, just out of sight,

While Arthur grimly held on tight

Through cobbled streets and narrow lanes.

The three tall men's ill-gotten gains

And then, the very thing we feared,

The hearse ahead had disappeared!

Had really truly disappeared!

And then, young Arthur reappeared

On foot and smiling wide.

We cheered.

He pointed to a workshop door,

Which closed a little time before,

And broken branches on the floor

From our fine Christmas trees, and more.

Young Arthur went to fetch the Law.

~0~

We ventured in, unheard, unseen

To gaze upon an awesome scene.

More Christmas trees than we had seen,

(Yes, lots and lots and lots of green! )

And three tall men.

Holmes gave a call;

"You do not own these trees at all!

Your theft was petty, mean and small!

These trees are stolen, one and all!

You cannot sell these trees at all!

There may be three of you, and tall!

But watch your thieving empire fall!"

The three tall men just stood and sneered;

"So what if trees have disappeared!

Our case will certainly be cleared.

No proofs of ownership exist.

So go away, you must desist.

Our trees will grace each festive hall,

You have no proof

No!

None at all!".

The Law arrived, Holmes cried,

"For shame!

I'll prove who has the rightful claim

And who will clearly take the blame!

I knew how you would play the game,

So when this stack of trees first came

I carved each with the carter's name!

~0~

He picked a tree

For all to see;

And yes indeed

They all could read

The carter's name,

And cried "for shame!"

~0~

So...three tall men were sent away,

And trees returned without delay;

We made the sombre carter's day.

He did not squeal or shout "Hooray!"

For this was not the carter's way.

~0~

But...

In our Baker Street front hall,

Is stood the finest tree of all.

The finest tree I've ever seen,

With lots and lots and lots of green!

~0~

And thus, my friends,

The story ends.

~0~


	17. Out of Tune

_A/N: Hades' December challenge_

 _Subject: 17th Dec: Prompt from Riandra: Out of tune_

* * *

 **Out of Tune**

* * *

Out of tune: perhaps a stretched string

Needs adjustment before Holmes' violin can sing.

Perhaps humidity was too high;

Or the opposite; too dry:

Three years unused, and right now, he can't play anything.

~0~

It takes time and effort to get back into the swing

Of old companionship again. Deception and loss sting

Painfully, no matter how hard I try.

Still out of tune.

~0~

Slowly, however, further shared adventures bring

A steady peace, and renewed acquaintance is life enhancing

Instead of an impossibility to deny;

And it is clear that all is well with Holmes and I

When violin is put to shoulder, fingers fly, and notes spring

Clear, perfectly in tune.

~0~


	18. Favourite

_A/N: Hades' December challenge._

 _18th Dec prompt from I'm Nova: Favourite decoration._

 _Refers to previous posts..._

* * *

 **Favourite**

* * *

"But which is your favourite?" young Arthur persisted,

Curled up with hot chocolate, inspecting Holmes' tree;

Then shifting his gaze to the mantelpiece skull

And the tinsel adorning it, quite haphazardly.

Some lifelike and carefully cut paper fairies

Were strung in a row round the sitting room wall,

Three bats, undisturbed, hung asleep near the ceiling,

"But which is the best decoration of all?"

Two candles were lit on the lace covered table;

An angel with miniature black bag and cane

Stood proudly between them, with feathered wings folded.

Holmes spoke before Arthur could ask him again.

"Despite my indifference to all festive fripperies,

I believe there is one which stands out from the crowd"

He pointed towards it, a tree decoration;

Young Arthur grinned widely, delighted and proud.

A gingerbread man, hung with crooked red ribbon,

A lopsided smile on a lopsided face,

And holly and berries wrapped round his broad waistband.

A present from Arthur, of course, took first place.

~0~


	19. Incident

_A/N: Hades' December challenge_

 _Dec 19th prompt from Winter Winks 221: An embarrassing incident in public_

* * *

 **Incident**

* * *

Middle of a crowded market, arms quite full of festive fare;

Holmes and Watson, Christmas shopping; watched, though both are unaware.

Both have had enough of shopping, both now yearn for Baker Street;

Peace and quiet, cosy fireside, slippers for their aching feet.

Start to move away from bustle, edge towards a calmer spot;

Loud squeals echo...Holmes and Watson flinch as though they've both been shot;

Further squeals, they both whirl round with festive fare and drop the lot.

~0~

Food and gifts and wine and cards and crackers spill out everywhere;

Half a dozen squealing ladies move towards the rattled pair.

One eye on the frantic females, one on shopping on the floor;

Cries of "Coooeee, Mr Holmes!" are not that easy to ignore.

Watson, shaken and befuddled, stares and fails to understand

Till more careful observation shows that in each female hand,

Waving madly, is a brand new shiny copy of "The Strand".

~0~

Now the centre of attention, market crowd is hushed and still;

Path is clear for female onslaught ( 'tis the season of goodwill )

Ladies closing in on target, Holmes and Watson helpless, trapped;

City folk abandon trading, watch the confrontation, rapt.

Soon the pair are quite surrounded, questions fired from left and right.

Favourite food and favourite colour? Dogs not barking in the night?

Many autographs demanded, no escape from current plight.

~0~

Chaos reigns till Doctor Watson makes the duo's feelings plain;

"Holmes and I are greatly flattered, but now, ladies, please refrain

From these overwrought attentions. If you promise to behave

We will take you all to Simpsons; first, there's festive fare to save."

Calm restored with fancy cakes; apologies for strange caprice;

Promises from lady guests that market mob attacks will cease.

Flat mates later head for home, anonymity,

And peace.

~0~


	20. Tablecloth

_A/N: Hades' December challenge_

 _20th Dec Prompt from Riandra: A lace tablecloth._

* * *

 **Tablecloth**

* * *

I'm the tablecloth gracing the table

At two hundred and twenty one B;

I protect polished wood,

Like any cloth should

But that isn't all, as you'll see.

~0~

At the moment, two brightly lit candles

And an angel are placed in my care;

And a silver tea tray

Makes a charming display

With freshly brewed tea, over there.

~0~

So far...quite mundane and quite boring;

Just a typical tablecloth's duty;

But I've seen in my time

Chaos, comedy and crime;

Many scars, spills and stains and great beauty.

~0~

I have held a blue shimmering diamond,

And the goose in which this was concealed.

From Napoleon's bust,

Amongst smashed plaster dust,

A priceless black stone was revealed.

~0~

Five pips have been spilled on my surface;

Such commonplace items, I thought,

Yet infused with such hate,

Like the terrible fate

Which a row of small dancing men wrought.

~0~

I have vanished 'neath papers and journals,

When they've used every last inch of space.

I have witnessed it all,

When diverse clients call;

And the tenants are hot on a case.

~0~

I have often been part of strange lab work;

Using test tubes and tripods and heat.

It's a dangerous game

Being close to a flame;

Quite a hazard till tests are complete.

~0~

I have scorch marks and frayed threads aplenty,

But I wear imperfections with pride;

And every ripped seam

Makes me part of a team.

Is it worth many wounds?

You decide.

~0~


	21. Toy

_A/N: Hades' December challenge_

 _21st Dec Prompt from I'm Nova: A child's toy._

* * *

 **Toy**

* * *

Tucked away in a criminal mastermind's lair,

Is a balding and ancient one-eyed teddy bear.

He is hidden so nobody knows that he's there.

A remnant from gentler and happy times,

With games and tin soldiers and nursery rhymes;

Instead of the vilest, most dreadful of crimes.

~0~

His fur is in patches, his ears are well-worn;

The pink felt which makes up one paw is quite torn.

He appeared on the day when his owner was born,

When morning's weren't seen as the worst time of day,

And sunlight and music and laughter held sway;

Before light and colour had faded to grey.

~0~

He still has a gleam in his one silk-stitched eye,

As though he remembers bright stars and blue sky,

And the warmth and affection of days long gone by,

Till all hope and good fortune and joy disappeared,

And all toys and reminders of childhood were cleared,

And his owner transformed from most loved to most feared.

~0~

The bear sits for decades in a tired threadbare state;

No choice but to watch all the shadows and wait,

While a criminal mastermind ponders the fate

Of the souls tangled up in his web of deceit,

And arch enemies pick up the trail to defeat

His network before evil plans are complete.

~0~

And, once in a while, the old patched teddy bear

Understands that his owner remembers he's there

And briefly returns his forlorn one-eyed stare.

And beneath gimlet eyes in a shade of grey frost

There's a sense, for a moment, of what it has cost

To pursue such ambitions, and all that was lost.

~0~

Moriarty moves on from the bear's steady gaze;

Dismissing this relic of happier days.

~0~

A simple child's toy, only fools would display.

He cannot quite bring himself to throw it away.

~0~


	22. Out of Time

_A/N: Hades' December Challenge_

 _Subject: 22nd Dec Prompt from cjnwriter: Out of time._

 _Peace and joy wished to all._

* * *

 **Out of time**

* * *

Out of time

Five orange pips;

A late night train.

Forewarned and armed,

Alas, in vain.

~0~

Out of time;

Chalk dancing men

Decide her fate.

Code deciphered,

Alas, too late

~0~

Out of time;

Reichenbach Falls;

False call for aid;

Frantic return;

Alas, price paid.

~0~

Out of time;

Violet hunted

On cycle ride;

Scheme unravelled;

Alas, now bride.

~0~

Out of time;

Compromising

Portrait to snatch;

The Woman proves,

Alas, his match.

~0~

Out of time.

A speckled band;

The highest cost.

One sister saved,

Alas, one lost.

~0~

Out of time;

Dartmoor convict

Has gone to ground.

No bittern booms

Alas, the Hound.

~0~

Out of time;

Blue Carbuncle

Hidden in goose.

Hiding place cooked

Alas, no use.

~0~


	23. Cautiously Optimistic

_A/N: Hades' December Challenge_

 _23rd Dec Prompt from Spockologist: Cautiously optimistic_

* * *

 **Cautiously Optimistic**

* * *

"Holmes?" I ventured

As I watched the detective

Crawl under the tree,

And noted the candles

In his coat back pocket.

"Do you not recall

An intense discussion

On the risk of fire,

And to life and limb;

Or did your brain just block it?"

~0~

"My dear Watson", he muttered,

As he measured the distance

'Twixt test tube wiring

And small candle holders;

"You are too fatalistic.

In this festive season

Of goodwill to others

You could act with hope

And become instead

Cautiously optimistic."

~0~

I sighed and recalled

All the past occasions

When a tree caught fire

Or a chemical spilled

Or a flask exploded.

And I looked at my friend

And the gleam in his eye

As he crouched, absorbed

In the task in hand,

Not the risk foreboded.

~0~

I pondered upon

His unique world view

And dismissed my visions

Of a flaming room;

My response now certain.

I assisted him

In his festive task

To his great delight;

Then insisted on

Removing every curtain.

~0~


	24. Light

_A/N: Hades' December challenge_

 _24th Dec prompt from Aleine Skyfire: Christmas with the Irregulars!_

* * *

 **Light**

* * *

Here is the light spilling into the room.

~0~

Here is a pile of old blankets, quite deep;

And here, an Irregular, still fast asleep.

~0~

Here is young Arthur, awakened by dawn,

And here he remembers the date, Christmas morn!

And here he gets dressed, coat much mended and worn.

~0~

Here is a cobbled street dusted in snow.

Here is the rattle of carts to and fro.

Here, trees and cards and lit candles on show,

And here, a young boy who has places to go.

~0~

Here, tumbling out on the street are more boys;

And chaos and jostling and movement and noise,

And snow falling fast which each urchin employs

For snowballs and sliding, the simplest of joys.

No thought for expensive, more elegant toys.

~0~

Here, many clattering hobnailed shod feet

Are slipping and slithering down Baker Street,

Where their own unique family are waiting to greet

These streetwise street children, a Christmas Day treat:

Small presents, a story and safety and heat;

And a tablecloth covered in good things to eat.

~0~

Here, Mrs Hudson has opened the door

And shoes are removed for the sake of her floor.

Then seventeen steps to the parlour ( no more)

And whispers and hushed exclamations galore;

As small boys' eyes widen at what lies in store.

~0~

Here is a warm and a welcoming place,

Which candles and bright coloured test tube glass grace;

And plates of good food rest on freshly washed lace;

And here is a smile on each eager young face.

~0~

Here is hot chocolate, on silver tea trays,

Sipped, steaming, while softly a violin plays

On this, the most festive and joyful of days.

~0~

Here is a story, a Christmas themed tale

In which hope and friendship and goodwill prevail.

~0~

And here is the light spilling into the room.

~0~


	25. Adventure

_A/N:Hades' December challenge_

 _25th Dec Prompt from Wordwielder: The Irregulars have an adventure._

* * *

 **Adventure**

* * *

A deal!

We shook hands after talking it through;

We knew what the stakes were and what we must do.

Not one of us faltered, nor failed to agree;

Young Arthur, and Wiggins and Rosie and me.

~0~

We waited till evening to head to the park,

Less chance of them spotting us long after dark.

Wrapped up for the weather, we strode silently;

Young Arthur and Wiggins and Rosie and me.

~0~

White snowflakes in moonlight were swirling around,

Our foot prints left patterns on thickly iced ground.

We all stayed alert, as alert as could be;

Young Arthur and Wiggins and Rosie and me.

~0~

We reached the planned site and began to prepare;

Advanced snow construction seemed perfectly fair.

We could see as the moonlight shone down helpfully;

Young Arthur and Wiggins and Rosie and me.

~0~

Two strenuous hours and our building was done,

With much stifled laughter and frost-edged good fun.

Then back through the park we returned merrily;

Young Arthur and Wiggins and Rosie and me.

~0~

Wiggins took Arthur back home to his bed,

And Rosie walked home at my side, sleepyhead.

Her great aunt was waiting for news, eagerly,

Of young Arthur and Wiggins and Rosie and me.

~0~

A late urgent visit, my false alibi

To even the odds before snow missiles fly.

A contest between Holmes' hand-picked team of three

And young Arthur and Wiggins and Rosie and me.

~0~

We had simply endeavoured to even the score,

I knew all to well what dear Holmes had in store;

I'd glimpsed secret blueprints, advance weaponry

Against young Arthur and Wiggins and Rosie and me.

~0~

Next morning, dear Holmes, and his three Yarders too,

Met their quite unexpected snow fort Waterloo.

Resistance was useless, the snowballs flew free

From young Arthur and Wiggins and Rosie and me.

~0~

Our triumph acknowledged, we turned weary feet

Away from the park and along Baker Street,

Where Holmes and his team would prepare a fine tea

For young Arthur and Wiggins and Rosie and me.

~0~


	26. Cake

_A/N: Hades' December challenge_

 _26th Dec Prompt from Riandra: A piece of cake._

 _(a literal response...)_

* * *

 **Cake**

* * *

 _A Christmas cake_

 _Freshly made by Mrs Hudson,_

 _Baked with expert loving care._

 _Candied peel, dried fruit and almonds_

 _Placed with pride_

 _For all to share..._

~0~

First two pieces; Holmes and Watson,

Brandy by the fire side;

Midnight on the twenty fourth;

Glasses raised to Christmastide.

~0~

Third small piece is Mrs Hudson's;

Brief escape from kitchen post;

Brandy sipped in celebration,

Joining in her tenants' toast.

~0~

Next day, fourth large piece, divided,

Feeds five scruffy urchins well.

Bringing cheer on Christmas morning;

Carols, comfort, tales to tell.

~0~

Later, at the door, are standing

Three cold Yarders, cloaked in ice;

Mugs of tea and three more pieces

Offered, vanish in a trice.

~0~

One more sample each at teatime

Leaves just one more piece to share.

Wrapped and sent to Pall Mall quarters

Cake will find a good home there.

~0~

Only crumbs are now remaining

Left, on purpose, on the plate

Two small furry folk remembered;

Mice can also celebrate.

~0~


	27. Books

_A/N: Hades's December challenge_

 _27th Dec Prompt from Winter Winks 221: books galore._

* * *

 **Books**

* * *

Books galore, unwrapped, on the parlour floor;

Precisely what he had hoped for;

Treatise, monograph, obscure report.

A generous and perceptive friend, he thought.

He could ask for nothing more.

~0~

He smiled at the productive hours in store;

Three pipes, several large tomes, a closed door.

Reference volumes of every sort;

Books galore.

~0~

He regarded festive fripperies as a bore

Most of the time, but, gazing at the store

Of gifts his close acquaintance had bought.

He recognised the friendship, goodwill and unflagging support

At the season's core.

Books galore.

~0~


End file.
